Question: $\dfrac{7}{8} \times 4 = {?}$
Answer: $4$ is the same as $\dfrac{4}{1}$ $\dfrac{7}{8} \times \dfrac{4}{1} = {?}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators: $= \dfrac{7 \times 4}{8 \times 1}$ $= \dfrac{28}{8}$ Simplify: $= \dfrac{7}{2}$